


Unusual liking

by Dociro



Category: Blackpool, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter visits Belle after a tough case, she compliments his smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual liking

Belle woke up to the feeling of someone drawing circles around her collarbone. She opened her eyes and saw Peter smiling down at her.

 

"Hello." He whispered and smiled even brighter.

 

"Hi." She replied and smiled back.

 

Belle didn't have falling asleep with her clients in habit, but it was a little bit complicated with Peter. She knew that she shouldn't, but she thought of him as a friend. She felt safe with him. She liked him both as Hannah and as Belle.

 

He was good looking, funny and _so_ good in bed. Once again, she knew that it was unprofessional, but she was taking so much satisfaction from their appointments. He knew exactly how to please her even if she was the one who was paid for this. He always made sure that she was as happy as he was.

 

She was waiting for their usual Tuesday meeting. The disappointment was huge when he wrote her that there was a tough case and he will not be able to come. However, he wrote again four hours later asking if she was still free.

 

When he arrived at her place half an hour later he was a total mess. His hair were standing in all directions, loose tie and his glasses on what meant that he was really tired.

 

"Tough day?" She asked.

 

"Yeah... Well, tough months in fact, the case was awful. We finally closed it today." He said and rubbed his eyes under the glasses.

 

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "Wanna a sandwich and cuppa?"

 

"Yes, it would be brilliant." He smiled tightly at her.

 

When he was eating, she sat next to him and watched the film that was playing on TV. After a while he fell asleep so she woke him and took to her bed. She went to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas and when she came back he was already asleep just in his boxers and a t-shirt. She crawled to bed next to him and hugged to his chest. She smiled when he let out a pleased sound and curled his arm around her.

________

 

She was happy to see him smile this morning after seeing him so tired last night.

 

"You are smiling again!" She said happily.

 

"Of course I'm smiling. I woke up after a wonderful sleep next to a beautiful woman. How could I not smile?" He asked and lowered himself to put a quick kiss on her lips.

 

"I missed your smile last night."

 

"I smiled at you."

 

"Yeah, but it was a forced smile. I missed the real one, Peter Carlisle's full grin."

 

"You don't have to anymore." He smiled exaggeratedly at her.

 

"And I'm really happy about it," she said and then added. "You know, I like your teeth."

 

"What?" He laughed.

 

"Yeah. They are sort of cute."

 

"How can teeth be cute?"

 

"I don't know! But they are. I love them."

 

"You are impossible." He laughed again and kissed her.

 

After a few moments he broke the kiss and asked "Can we maybe make up for what missed us yesterday or do you have other plans for today? I promise to grin with my _cute_ teeth for you if you only let me."

 

She pretended to ponder for a moment and then she said. "I was going to do something else today, but I think that the perspective of watching my favourite teeth whole day changed my mind." She finished with a bright smile.

 

"My teeth and I are very happy to hear that." He grinned and rolled Belle on her back to kiss her again.


End file.
